Daring Do and the Advent of the Kingstones
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: Set a hundred years before Nightmare Moon's return, and before Kamen Rider Amazon appeared in the other story of mine. Daring Do was sent by Princess Celestia to stop a cult's ritual. What resulted in her meddling is that two giant grasshopper-like beings appeared; one fights for justice, the other domination. Basically, it's set Long Long Ago, 20th Century...


**For the record, this story is also part of my Amazon x FiM Fic. And once again, based on the SIC Figures, but the stories are somewhat mixed with the TV series and the manga. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Gorgom Base, Japan, 1988._

Black Sun and Shadow Moon.

One fights for justice, the other for domination. For thousands of years, the cult known as Gorgom had bred new Century King, _Sousei-Oh_, by operating on two individuals, transforming them into grasshopper-like humanoids. They made the two fight to the death to determine their new leader.

However, the two candidates this time were special; born under the eclipse. These two brothers, one was adopted, were chosen to be transfigured by their own father. However, he had a change of heart during the operation. His love for his sons were strong, enough to defy Gorgom and sabotaged their operation. Kotaro Minami, the adopted son, was the only one who escaped. His brother, Nobuhiko Akizuki, did not.

Kotaro manage to escape, riding on the Battle Hopper, a living sentient motorcycle created as the steed of the Century King. It was designed to look like a grasshopper; in fact it was pretty much a very large grasshopper with wheels and engines.

Unfortunately, Kotaro was cornered a few days later by the three members. When they attacked him a night, and threw him into a warehouse, it triggered a transformation; Kotaro's body slowly morphed into that of a grasshopper. His body was entirely black, safe for the silvery mouth area and yellow-red stripes on his ankles, wrists, upper torso and head. His red insect eyes glow red in the darkness, a pair of extra insect limbs from his waist area twitched. Kotaro fought them in his new form, managing to fend them off.

The next day, he returned to the Akizuki household, and met his adopted little sister, Kyoko, and his brother's girlfriend, Katsumi Kida. They told him he and Nobuhiko were missing for six months. As he took a glass of drink, it was smashed into pieces thanks to his inhuman strength. Fearing of his new body, he ran away. It was then when his father found him, and told Kotaro everything about Gorgom. Including the Kingstones planted into his and Nobuhiko's bodies.

Unfortunately, they were ambushed by spider-men; humanoid arachnids in a group of four. One of them took his father away, and was hanging on top of a radio tower in the abandoned warehouse district they were in. The spider dropped him, and the father died. Kotaro cradled him as he passed away.

It was at that very moment, something awoken within Kotaro Minami. Not only anger to avenge his father, but anger against the injustice Gorgom had done to the world. "Unforgivable!" cried Kotaro, as he turned to his right, clenching his fists as it cracked under pressure. He thrust his right hand to his lower left, with his left hand immediately to his upper right. He then slowly turned it almost 180 degree, while slowly saying, "_**Hen… Shin!**_" As he said those words, he thrust both of his arms to his upper right.

The Kingstone within him materialized into a metallic belt of some sorts, the jewel glowed brightly as his body transformed.

Now, he has returned into his grasshopper like form. But instead of the name "Black Sun" as what the Gorgom members called him, he changed it into a name; a name which had became a bane towards all evil.

"**Kamen Rider… BLACK!**"

For a year, he has fought the mutants of Gorgom on his own, eventually, facing Nobuhiko, who had his brainwashing process completed, and was now Shadow Moon. Wielding the Satan Saber, he fought his counterpart; no longer his brother in his eyes, fiercely. Kotaro didn't want to kill his brother, he tried to reason with him, hoping that beneath the silvery armor, the brother he once loved was still there, listening.

Now, one battle after another, which resulted in the destruction of the Battle Hopper, Kamen Rider Black and Shadow Moon faced off in this final duel. But suddenly, something unexpected happened…

* * *

_The Temple of Eclipse, Equestria, Year 100 BNM (Before Nightmare Moon's return)  
_

Rumors of a hidden temple hiding a powerful magical artifact had reached the ears of Princess Celestia. According to reports, there were two stones, each representing the sun and the moon. She was curious that there's a temple dedicated to her and… her sister. However, further investigations revealed that it wasn't; for a mysterious cult of white hooded figures were seen worshipping the stones under the name "Gorgom."

She ordered her Royal Guards to stop this cult, but they were defeated because the temple was well guarded by monsters. Whatever they were, her guards were quickly dispatched. Fortunately, she has one ace in the hole; an adventurous Pegasus mare called Daring Do.

Nowadays, many ponies thought her fictional, but historic records proofed her existence in life. However, her stories in the novels were too outlandish for some ponies to believe that Daring Do actually exist and did all that. Only the Princess knows the complete truth, and nopony had dared ask her about Daring Do. Yet.

Now, at said temple, Daring Do slowly approached the vicinity. The gray maned mare observed it, looking for any guards. "Hmmm… The Princess told me that there are monsters lurking about. Best be on my guards." She risked herself and took to the skies, she circled the temple swiftly, and found noponies guarding the area. But she knew better; there was probably a trap waiting for unwary ponies somewhere. Daring Do looked to the west, "The sun's setting…"

Then, she felt a slight shockwave, coming from the temple. The outside didn't change much, but inside…

Daring Do quickly flew down, and into the unguarded entrance. She was very cautious; temples like this should have traps waiting for them. Unfortunately, she was right. Beams of electricity began to move from the ceiling. Daring retreated, the beam seemed to have limited area to move, and she could see patterns from each beam that allowed her to fly through them, "Now why would they made them so? Someone should fire the designer; this trap feels like something out of a movie." Daring Do patiently waited for an opening. When she did, she flew towards each opening with ease. Landing on the other side, Daring Do crept slowly as she trotted to the center of the temple.

Cultist were worshipping on an altar, on them were two pedestals representing the sun and the moon. The sun was painted black, while the moon white. Two jewels were floating on each altar; they were the Kingstones. Suddenly, the ceilings above the pedestals cracked opened. Daring could not believe at what she saw. It was an eclipse! Such event never happened before, not even in the time where the Two Princesses ruled together.

"Alright, this is definitely _not_ Ahuizotl's doing. These guys are something else… and there are no felines around. I wonder why there are murals of large grasshoppers on the walls?" Daring Do whispered to herself, "Ugh, focus Daring. Now how am I going to stop this ritual?" Suddenly, a voice boomed behind her, "You don't."

She turned back, and saw nopony there, she quickly looked up to see a shadow, hanging onto the ceiling. The shadowed figure dropped down, and revealed himself. It was a giant black bat. "I am Vladius Orlok, and you are trespassing." Daring stood agape, she had seen many things in her adventures, giant animals included; but before him, none of them spoke a single word. She took a deep breath, and confronted the bat. "By order of Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, I will stop this ritual from doing any harm to this land!"

The bat's red glowing eyes glared at the pony, and he grinned. His fanged jaw oozed drools, "You are… a feisty one, are you not? Surely you don't think to stop our ritual all by yourself…" Daring then heard some of the cultists creeping up behind her, she quickly bucked them away. Orlok took his chance to pounce her, but the mare's small size enabled her to dodge the bat. She then flew towards the pedestals, "If I could get those stones, maybe I could stop this!"

However, the bat was faster, as he appeared a few feet in front of her. "How naïve of you, my little pony." Orlok swatted her close to the altars, the impact almost shook the stones off them. The bat landed behind Daring Do, who was struggling to get up, "For too long, that princess of yours held us at bay. Now, with this ritual, we shall summon a new lord and master for this lands! Under his might, none shall stand against us! The griffins and dragons shall be the first to fall, and then your kind will be easy pickings…"

"Y-you maniac! What made you think I would let you get a way with this?!" cried Daring Do, finally on her feet. She dodged a strike from Orlok's sharp wings, the stones behind her were cut to pieces, Daring Do countered with a spinning kick to the face, using his body as a trampoline, she finally rammed herself into his torso.

Orlok was pushed away, he wasn't impressed by her attacks, "So, you can bite. Unfortunately, it is no worse than your bark, little one. If you wish to slay me, you need to do better than that!" He then used his wings to conjure magical blades, sawing through the stones near Daring Do. As she flew to avoid falling, Orlok pounced and attempted to bite her head off with his gaping maw.

For Daring Do, time slowed down. The giant bat's was about to eat her, and she was vulnerable. Daring Do knew that his job of hers, which resulted in her gaining her Cutie Mark, would be dangerous. She has faced Ahuizotl's attempts to kill her, escaped a large mine complex using a mine cart whilst being chased by hordes of Diamond Dogs, and many others. As his maw draw closer, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long while; fear.

The mare was prideful, but she wasn't so foolish to dismiss her fears. It was a natural reaction, after all. Without it, she would be reckless, and recklessness beckon's death. However, she would rather kissed a certain stallion she dislikes rather than giving into her fears, especially now.

Daring Do then threw herself backwards as his mouth almost bit her hat off. She then swung her leg vertically, hitting his lower jaw as most of his teeth broke off. She then continued her reversed somersault attacks with another kick, using her left leg. When it connected again, Orlok's body was thrown upwards, Daring Do didn't let up her attacks, as she used both of her legs to spring herself above him. Using the momentum, she flipped forward, spinning thrice, and slammed her leg into Orlok's cranium. The bat landed headfirst as the impact shook both pedestals. Unfortunately, this resulted into something unexpected.

The Kingstones vibrate violently as the auras from each artifacts grew more intense. The stone on the sun pedestal glowed red, while the other green. Suddenly, flash of light illuminated the entire room. Daring Do was caught off guard as the light blinded her. She lost control and fell down, following Orlok.

"Blast it! What the hay happened?!" Daring Do tried to shake off the disorientation, but the fight with Orlok took out a lot more of her stamina than she thought. She was worried that Orlok might've awaken and deliver the killing blow. However, he was preoccupied at the moment.

"M-my lord Century King. I welcome you to this world… We, the great cult of Gorgom, had summoned you to rule this lands! We will—"

Whatever Orlok was about to say was cut off, as the Century King he speak of stabbed him with his red blade. He then blast the bat with a green electric blast from his left hand, sending him away to his demise.

Daring Do was unable to see clearly at her current situation. She tried to drag herself back, away from this Century King. Unfortunately, she saw its green eyes fixated upon her. It was speaking in a language she never heard of, but to you, dear readers, he said these words to her:

"_**Where are you, Black Sun?! Show yourself!**_" as he looked at the figure lying in front of him, he raised the saber's tip to Daring's neck, "_**Answer me; where am I, and what have you done to Black Sun?!**_" he was unable to see whether the figure he's interrogating was even human. Alas, he does not care. She shook her head, confused at the Century King's outburst. Frustrated even more, he raised his blades, preparing to strike her, "_**If you will not answer me, then you will die!**_"

Daring Do closed her eyes for the inevitable. She could hear the blade coming closer to her. This is the end, thought the mare. I knew I'll go out during my adventures…

Suddenly, a figure leapt towards the Century King, it stood between him and the mare, gripping the blade with its hands; protecting Daring Do.

"_**Don't do it, Nobuhiko!**_"

* * *

_Palace Library, Canterlot, Present Day._

Rainbow Dash could not believe at what she was reading.

She thought that she had read all of Daring Do's books, thanks to Twilight Sparkle having the complete collection; including the spin-offs. But this story she's reading, especially the characters appearing…

"H-holy smokes! I gotta Twilight and the others! Amazon and his friends might want to hear about this, especially that Kotaro guy!"

The mare flew away to the gardens, where the others were gathering. As she reached her destination, we now look upon the title of the book:

**Daring Do and the Advent of the Kingstones**

* * *

**Hot Damn!**

**All Work and No Play may make Jack a Dull Boy, but No Internet and No AC makes Stranger an Tenaciously Brainstorming Owl.**

**Yes, this one was also during my time in Semarang.**

**I had this idea in mind for a long while, was going to make it after I put Kotaro Minami, aka Kamen Rider Black RX into the Amazon Fim Fic**

"**Hold up, is Kotaro Black or Black RX? I'm Confused!" I bet most of you thought of that.**

**The answer is both. He WAS Kamen Rider Black. The series was so fucking awesome, they made a sequel out of it. Originally, it was simply Kamen Rider RX, but when Ishinomori heard that the people wanted a sequel, he made it.**

**KRB was hella dark and edgy, while BRX was light and softer. Which is better is up to you, to me, a real fan would love all; warts and all. And I'm one such fan.**

**Will Kamen Rider Black appear in the Amazon Fim Fic, or will his appearance be only in this story, which in-universe, happened? **

**I know my updates are like the speed of a snail, but I assure you; I'm trying my best to make awesome stories. As you know, Rome wasn't built in a day. Oh, happy new year!**


End file.
